


Dark horse

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Dark horse

第一章

哈利奥斯本向来知道自己不能得到父亲的青睐，自他出生后，父亲就从未给予过他应有的感情，永远只是冷着一张脸将自己关在书房内和赞助投资他们保持最后虚伪锦衣玉食的商人德克尔在浮动着幽闭阴冷气息的环境内商讨着如何回到王城，向曾经夺取他们奥斯本家族所有的门肯，以复仇的黑色荆棘将他全身刺透，饮尽所有他身上肮脏的鲜血，将他得意洋洋建立起的一切都悉数毁灭。

这一谋划就是十几年，其间包括了哈利的生理性别分化期，毫不意外的，哈利难得得到了父亲短暂的关注，最后诺曼也依旧用毫不掩饰的失望将处于热潮期，迷迷糊糊的哈利再次丢入寒冷的冰窖，因为哈利分化为了Omega，一个注定被alpha钳制和征服的性别。自此之后，诺曼对哈利再无关注，如果不是偶然间透过书房那扇高窗看见安静坐在花园吊椅上看书的哈利，只怕，他都想不起来，自己还有一个Omega的儿子，哈利自嘲地想到。

而远在王城大陆属于奥斯本的繁华似乎早已伴随着被掌管这片疆域内女神发出的时光箭矢，无形的凌空穿过所有，最终湮灭在那沧海桑田白云苍狗中。诺曼原本义气风发的模样，最终在一切徒劳无功中，华发渐生替代原本的青丝，更加喜怒无常。

哈利不知道原本有过的钟鸣鼎食的荣耀是否值得这样穷尽如此之多来追寻，那些曾经的繁华只存在于母亲曾经母亲轻抚他金发时，双眼渐渐迷离，血色较浅的唇边，当成有意思的几个小故事，浅声细语满足哈利好奇的心。艾米丽向哈利讲述过她曾经规矩繁多的少女时期，还有为人妇时见证过的那一切金碧辉煌，最终那些伴随着母亲渐渐枯萎，化为一朵褪色的干花，未能等到回到承载过她少女娇羞时期的土地就已然被离故土遥远处的泥土掩埋，哈利失去了唯一一个真心爱他的人。

他无比怀念温柔的母亲，无比厌恶父亲却又渴望自己冷血薄情的父亲的关爱，尤其是在他失去母亲后，这种感情产生的越发浓烈，最终，哈利还是一无所获，蜷缩着自己过分瘦弱的身体，躺在还残存着母亲康乃馨香气的房间里，独自惆怅，随着时间的迁移，气味越来越淡，最后消失为无，停留在记忆中。每当想起时，哈利会站在那一片凉风习习的阳台上，柔软的金发和白色帘帷一同在夕阳下，被渐渐褪色的光线打上落寞的味道。哈利望向那一片被阻隔，无论是双手还是视线都触不到的王城，黯然神伤。

哈利在快满十六岁的那一天，破天荒得到了父亲的召见，久不见天日的书房，森然的让哈利有些紧张，父亲打量的眼神更是让哈利觉得不知所措。哈利低垂着双眸，没有看见父亲和德克尔相识时达成的那一个共识，就这样呆呆站了一会，最后被父亲挥手，带着疑惑离开了。

十六岁生日的那一天，哈利迷迷糊糊地被侍女幻想然后牵至浴池处，光滑大理石砌好的周壁，轻柔似月光的白纱帘帐被微风吹拂起，鲜艳的花瓣散落到浴水之上然后漂浮起伴着氤氲的水汽，像是一池待搅动的春水，他被郑重其事地对待着，这一切诡异的让他只觉心慌。哈利将睡袍褪下，光着脚，踩下浴池的一个又一个阶梯，在那浴水先是脚掌，然后是脚踝逐渐向上将哈利包围住，只是那漂浮在其上花瓣的香气，最后被哈利身上更加秾丽的气息所掩盖，黯然失色，略嫌苍白的脸色，在水中浸泡后，添了几分红润，起身后像是一朵春雨浇灌后艳丽的红玫瑰，花瓣上的水珠让人忍不住想要亲舔。浴池安静的有些过分，哈利在手拂过白纱时暗忖道，然后他看见了站在门口的那个陌生男人。

黑色的皮革马甲敞开，露出他健壮的胸肌和腹肌，手臂粗壮的不过分却还是看起来足够有震慑力，下半身也是一片皮革前后裹着，整个人被健康的蜜色肌肤所覆盖，看起来十分强壮。棕色的卷发被撩至耳后，眉骨较凸，一双棕色眼睛看起来将整体柔和了许多，嘴唇宽厚，五官明朗的厉害，身上对着哈利散发出几丝侵略性味道。

哈利觉得有些慌张，尤其是他感受到陌生男人身上强烈的alpha气息时。从脚趾处体温伴随着对方的视线升高。本能的用手边的白纱遮住赤裸的自己，却不知白纱几近透明，平添了几分欲遮未遮的撩人感，刚想开口叱骂这个变态，对方只是扬起一个意味深长的微笑，留下一个背影然后施然而去。

哈利内心还是咒骂了这个脑子有病的变态男，然后换上了才出现侍女为他准备的新衣服，纠结地看着胸前貌似开的有点大的领口，表示想要拒绝时，父亲走了过来，哈利立马噤声，决定稍会再说。

诺曼用从未有过认真的眼神盯着哈利看，暗不见底的双目闪烁着别样的精光，看得哈利心里开始发毛，最终诺曼抛出一句莫名其妙的“很好！”，示意哈利跟在他身后。

哈利有些摸不着头脑，这或许是父亲第一次夸他？虽然有些莫名其妙，但还是只能认命跟着自己唯一的亲人，走向一个未知的交易场地。

太阳高度正好，门前那颗古树蜿蜒展开的枝条上，绿叶成荫，些许阳光漏出，刚好洒在站在大门口的哈利身上，父亲抓住哈利的手臂，拉着他向前下了几个阶梯，随后放手，用眼神示意哈利好好站着。哈利低头看见地上那片树影斑驳，随后盯着自己的脚尖，觉得愈来愈心慌，他抬头看着周围站立的那些奴仆像是早有准备的样子，只有他虽然陷入其中，但什么都不知道，直到德克尔的出现，打破了这平静的一切。

德克尔向身旁的男子有些讨好地指向了自己，那粗犷的打扮是沐浴时见过的变态男无疑，哈利皱着眉，感觉自己就像被粘在蜘蛛网上的小昆虫，在毫无准备时被捕猎者恍然收网，这一张早就织好的网，只有身为猎物的他从开始到现在一无所知。

变态偷窥男朝他走来，身后事和他打扮差不多的随从，一副民风彪悍的样子，哈利在思索着这一切到底是怎么回事时，偷窥男已经站到他面前开始认真打量着自己，视线像是带着一团火焰能将哈利身上穿着的衣服烧光，哈利感觉自己就像是浑身赤裸的站在他面前，完完全全就是被视奸，尤其是他还穿着领口过深的绣边白衬衫对方的眼神总是有很大一部分落在他胸口那片空白处。抬眼直视自己时，眼中有幽幽星火带着十足的掠夺感，全身上下的alpha气息好像无处安放，一股脑地攻击自己，惹得哈利觉得双腿有些不自觉地想要颤抖，但是还是不服输的瞪着偷窥男，倔强的样子让人更加想占有。

哈利只觉得自己像是一件被展示的货物，窝囊的可以，整个人反感到不行！他转身就想走，不想再继续这种大眼瞪大眼的行为，在还未完全转身时，却被对方捉住了手腕。哈利灰蓝色美目变得湛蓝，在染上怒气后。

彼得只觉得这样美人，真是让他没有办法拒绝的心动，像是一朵待他摘下的小玫瑰，有些渴望，想知道他的肌肤是否像那曾经磨娑过的花瓣一样柔软，他情不自禁地抚摸上哈利的脸庞，只是得到对方躲避的动作。

“放手！”哈利甩动着手腕对着彼得怒吼道。

彼得听不懂眼前怒气满满美人的话，只是觉得，他应该属于自己，望着对方想要挣脱自己的动作，他有些心领神会地放开了手。

哈利对这个不知道为什么要出现在自己面前的男人，实在难以理解，并且想到自己双腿差点就要软在他面前丢死人，一个眼神都不想给他，只想快点走开，不想失态地倒在他面前，大脑因为他侵略般的气息，止不住地翻滚着，混沌成一片。

哈利能清楚地感受到踩在阶梯上那有些松软漂浮不定的虚浮，站在阶梯最上方的父亲露出一抹满意的微笑，哈利只觉得自己像是一枚棋盘上已经被丢弃的棋子，这发生的一切让他惶恐至极。

“首领很满意，只要将哈利嫁给他，他愿意出兵帮您夺去失去的一切加上我们近来所积累的财富与招兵买马，您的心愿很快就会达成了。”德克尔站在诺曼面前微微颔首，报告自己所知道的狼王态度。

靠在那长廊处离谋划有关自己阴谋两人处数过去第三个白色宽大石柱上的哈利，双眼中的光芒渐渐黯淡下来，一切准备只是为了讨好一个野蛮族的首领，从来没有被关注过的自己，唯一一次在乎，也只是为了将自己成为一场交易的筹码，不管自己愿意与否。

“新月狼族的战斗力可谓是惊人，他们骁勇善战，战场上的厮杀对他们来说不过是家常便饭而已，河谷处的门肯很快就要尝到当初背叛的滋味了。”德克尔那浸透着阴谋的声音让哈利达到了所未有的厌恶。

“到时候打点一下，明天就把哈利送过去吧，越快越好。”诺曼的声音带着几丝欢愉。

哈利只觉得一盆冷水直浇心头，他向来知道父亲不喜欢他，却从未想过会有一天自己要被像牲畜一样卖出。哈利浑身颤抖地从石柱处走出，望向父亲，眼中是最后的微光。

“你应该知道狼族向来民风剽悍，他们甚至随意亵玩猎物，只要他们愿意。”

“甚至可能随意将获得的外族猎物祭祀给他们的信仰狼神，最后猎物只能凄惨的死去。”

“即使这样你还要把我送给他们吗，父亲？”

哈利难得勇敢地站到父亲面前，不允许自己有半分软弱，因为那只会让父亲厌烦，他尽量让自己看起来平静，只为求得最后一个答案。

印象中永远对自己寡言少语，面色冰冷的父亲，难得对他微笑，“哈利，你要知道你是个奥斯本，这一切代价自从你出生时就可能注定要有的了。”

“你和你母亲一样那么美丽，那么动人，相信狼王会对你死心塌地，今天从他看你的眼神就知道他会拜倒在你身下。”

“我们所做的一切，都是为了夺回属于家族的荣耀，也为满足你母亲想要回归故里的心愿，不是为了家族，为了你的母亲，你也得心甘情愿的承受这一切，即使那意味着你要被他们所折磨！”

那是父亲第一次向哈利说这么多话，却只是为了让他心甘情愿的坠入深渊，哈利眼中最后的微光在垂眸时被掩去，身上穿着的还是那件白色精致绣花衬衫，只是忽然间一切都变了。

哈利那一天彻夜未眠，第二天早上两眼鳏鳏被换上一身青色华服后就急急忙忙地送到了狼王的领地，坐在那匹温顺的白马上颠簸时，不是没有想过要逃走，只是他做不到，周围一双双眼睛紧盯着他这个筹码，他逃不走，也逃不开。

简单搭好木屋篝火成一堆一堆的，他被那双眼灼灼的狼王牵过手一同坐在那简易的木堆椅上，拘谨地看着周围载歌载舞的新月狼族成员，那些话语他一句也听不懂也听不进去。还有作为狼族主族首领接受其余族群的祝福与献礼，哈利只能呆若木鸡地接下，随后将它们放置在一边，热闹从早到傍晚，那些烤肉加上族群特制的香料让人食指大动，哈利却一点也提不起胃口，只是随便尝了几口，看着在下座和德克尔谈笑风生的诺曼，只觉得恶心。

或许发现了自己“小新娘”状态不佳，彼得看着空地旁认真庆祝的那些族人，尝了口自己族群特酿的美酒，将哈利揽到怀里，手指轻触他那耀眼的金发像是要抚慰他。

哈利只是僵直着身子，一言不发，连一个敷衍的笑都憋不出来，空原传出的风让他更感冰凉，大家都用揶揄的眼神看着狼王和他的伴侣，哈利的脸抵在彼得炽热的胸膛处，忽然觉得有点委屈。

最后哈利被彼得披上一件狐皮大氅，扶上马，牵着缰绳二人独自在众人的注目礼下，走向了林深处。

哈利无比想要逃离这一切，手指上那一枚尖利的戒指扎向座下的白马，成功引起它的癫狂，哈利死命抱住马脖子将自己交付于这匹马，只求能够逃出，那较低的枝丫一个又一个擦过哈利的脸颊，擦出几道伤痕。

那胃中空空却还要饱受颠簸的感觉让哈利几欲想死，可是想到这是要付出的代价，却也心甘情愿，只求不要被那劳什子狼王抓住就好。

白马一阵前仰嘶鸣了一声，哈利差点被摔下，未曾想到的是它忽然停了下来在原地有些焦灼的踱步，踩得松软的泥地痕迹渐深，哈利从马脖子上抬头看见一脸不快的狼王牵住了马的缰绳，然后走到自己面前，张手示意自己下来。

哈利深吸了一口气从马上跳了下来，在落入狼王怀里时对他拳打脚踢一把推开想要跑走，最后还是毫无意外地没跑几步被抓了回来，然后一把被扛在肩上，任凭哈利怎样也没放手，尤其是他还顺便把马给系好在树边。

夜色朦胧地降临，哈利挣扎累了，开始老实起来，然后被带倒了一片早就铺好羊皮毯的林中央空地，毯周边是一些乱七八糟的野花野草一束一束地放好，哈利被彼得一把丢到了羊皮毯上，月色开始出现照在他受了点伤的小脸上。

哈利想要起身，却被徒然跪倒他身上的狼王钳制住，然后脸颊上被树枝擦伤的那些痕迹被对方伸出舌头舔了起来，哈利被彼得的举动吓了一跳，想要把他推开却只是蚍蜉撼大树，完全不可能。

最后他终于离开了自己脸上的伤口，手开始放到狐皮大氅的系带上，身上强烈浓郁的松木气息将哈利玫瑰花香的信息素勾调起，棕色大眼睛中尽是掠夺与占有的欲望，即使隔着夜色，也让哈利战战兢兢。

“你为什么要看上我？”哈利看着在自己衣服上都手动脚的彼得死扯住衣襟，开口问道。

彼得没有回答只是皱着眉将哈利的手拉开，将哈利的衣服直接撕掉。

“你个死变态！”彼得手指在哈利身上游走开来，指腹的粗糙让哈利不禁颤抖，顺便破口大骂道。

彼得望着哈利的眼神开始变得越加深幽起来，想要看到对方更多裸露的肌肤。

“你是哑巴吗？而且还是只是一个只知道强占别人的野蛮头子！”哈利的声音开始哽咽起来，十六岁让他在一切情况下总是缺少面对的经验，只能浑身颤抖。

“哈利？”狼王的口中忽然飘出他的名字，许是没有说过这种语言，带着陌生和俏皮感，让哈利心中一惊，然后被一只疯狂的“狼”扑倒，炽热的体温将他总是偏凉的身体覆盖，漫天夜色黑影和身上贪婪掠夺的喘息声将他包围。

第二章

漫天星辰在墨黑的树叶缝隙间若隐若现，哈利僵着身子认命般地让身上的人随意在他略凉的肌肤上留下一个又一个痕迹，双腿被迫分开，全身在对方霸道信息素下潮红渐起，随后一个带着铁烙温度般的硬物挤进他的双臀之间没有任何犹豫，硬物在臀缝之间摩擦着，耳边传来彼得带着些许欢愉的喘息声，被动引发出后穴有汨汨液体流出，打湿在毛毯上，裸露的肌肤在绒毛的摩擦下泛起点点酥痒。  
夜色朦胧下，彼得那双带着情欲的双眼，泛着凶狠捕食者的幽光，没有任何章法，他直挺挺地冲入哈利的后庭，在穴口内壁软肉的挤压下，更加兴奋的想要探寻更多，被后穴绞紧吮吸的阴茎，带着最原始的渴望插入更深处，在温暖肉壁的摩擦吸附下，手掌游走在哈利娇嫩的肌肤上，顺从那带动着整个身体欢愉的支配，用力的在哈利的甬道内穿插，宽厚的嘴唇吻上哈利的颈脖，在腺体处，像是采撷蜜果一般，试探的舔舐后，是毫不犹豫咬下，将自己的气息注入其中，让身下的美人留下自己的标记。

哈利未经人事，突如其来的标记让他觉得自己就像是放在祭台的贡品被理所当然地享用，身下被粗暴地贯穿，在被要许配时就已经知道会发生这样的事，因为他是Omega，无法获得那所谓更强体质和领导力，只能像菟丝子一样缠绕在alpha身边来获得一席之地的Omega，这是土地上所有人对其的统一认知。后穴被摩擦着像是要被燃起，火辣辣的感觉，还要被身上人一次又一次凶猛地撞击，甬道在哈利的忍耐下更加紧致，得到身上人更加疯狂地冲击。

夜色有些凉，彼得的身体却炙热不已，他整个人包裹着哈利，不知满足地攻城略地，后穴实在是被撞得疼了，牵扯着哈利对自己接下来的每个日日夜夜所要遭受的无望，加上生理疼痛，眼框忽然湿润，入眼所及的一切像是儿时透过一个浑浊不堪的玻璃球折射出的世界，混沌苍灰，泪水积聚的太多，在眨眼时顺着眼角滑下，双眼忽然又变得清晰起来。

哈利带着哭泣的哽咽与喘息，让彼得顺着侧脸边一路吻上去，将他落下的泪水，吮吸舔过，最后咬住哈利的嘴唇，粗鲁地品尝了起来。

彼得帕克从小就有一个伟大的目标：喝最烈的酒，睡最美的人！

前者在十六岁那年已经做到了，而后者则是那一夜忽然有的，尝过三大碗族群特制提取法木稞高浓度烈酒烧喉，在广袤无垠的原野处策马奔腾发了一整夜酒疯，就着耳边呼啸而过的晚风，原野边孤寂橙黄色的落日余晖撒满整地，右手扬着马鞭，大声吼叫放出自己最原始的野性。金色的光辉给他镀上耀眼的盔甲，让他产生是自己像是族群里那些耳口相传，乘风而往的英雄的错觉感，他发疯般的吼叫传遍了整个原野。当夜他从马背上跳了下来，可怜的坐骑立马瘫了下来跪卧在一旁，只剩摇尾巴和喘息的劲，彼得躺在草地上，望着那轮皎洁的上弦月，想到自己已经可以挽着雕弓拉出满月状，马术和马战都无人能敌，他已经完成了要作为首领的最基本条件，但是，他却还没有一名伴侣，一匹肆意而英勇的孤狼。

浓黑的夜空下，薄凉晚风吹得彼得酒意渐散，但是想要找一名最美伴侣的念头却扎了根在心头，那人要比春日里盛开在草原里遍地摇曳生姿馥郁之气极满姹紫嫣红的春花还要令人心旷神怡；要有夏天万里无云铺满整个苍穹增一分则嫌浓减一分则嫌淡的湛蓝天空的颜色；要如秋季原野东边山谷处绿蔓长出沉甸甸一串紫黑色的林布果咬一口甜沁人心脾；要能像冬日里遍地苍枯下点燃灰黄万枯从中稀疏绽放的血红色的忍冬花照亮他的双眼。

彼得仔细琢磨了，就只列出了这么几个要求，然而在每次部落自行选配伴侣大会时，伴着热情的鼓乐声，载歌载舞的各色男女，越烧越旺的篝火旁只能照出他落寞的脸，独自拿着酒囊，拒绝一个又一个向他示好的人，想着没有能如意的美人，眉头紧锁。  
他只是想睡一个最美的人然后睡一辈子，也不是说部落里没有美人，只是无论怎样都不能搔中他的心，没有达到他标准的美，没有那种击中他的美，彼得很是惆怅。

然后他惆怅的经过了四年，其间他的好哥们孩子都已经有两个了，而他依旧还是单身一人没能找到中意的美人，直到在做那笔买卖的时候，他看见了氤氲浴池中白纱轻扬此间沐浴的少年，指腹刚刚在经过花园时摩擦过娇艳的玫瑰花瓣散落，还有淡淡馨香留于其间原本很喜欢的气味，然而都比不上少年身上那股让他冲动的气息，那种能让他想起饮下烈酒那天夜晚所幻想的一切属于伴侣的美好，全部都在少年身上，巧合到难以置信。

狼族向来活在最宽阔的最能滋养野性的地方，即使有利益驱使也绝对不会轻易的为他人所奴隶，这是属于他们的尊严，无拘无束的原野上他们依仗着自然的供给，也遭受着自然的折磨，没有足够的财富，那些病痛总是如影随形，一开始接受胁迫想看看这所谓的联姻，来到城中，然后在那交易者的引路下就晃到了那光洁烟袅袅处的浴池，遇到了他想睡的美人。

对于自己想要的人，彼得在最开始就给出了自己的想法，就是想睡，简单而粗暴，虽然尚为成为真正的男人，但是有些该了解的事彼得还是知道的，目光在少年光裸的身体上扫视，那种想要占有的感觉越来越深，嗯，就是他了！彼得在内心认定道。

不久之后彼得在大门阶前，他再次见到了少年，此时的他穿好了衣服，但那开到胸口深处，露出的那一片白皙的肌肤，彼得记性好，可以脑补出刚刚在自己眼前全身赤裸出浴的少年，目光变得灼灼，在对方转身要离开时情不自禁地伸出手握住他的手腕，想要他留下，多看他几眼。

很明显的是，对方生气了，直接就想甩开自己，冲着自己面露怒气，就算听不懂对方在说什么，但是很明显就是让他放手，他望着哈利一张一合明艳的嘴唇，在那双带着一抹天赐之蓝的双眼中，怔怔地放开了手，夜晚躺在草地上，在望着那一片璀璨星辰中渴求着第二天的到来，他知道了他叫哈利。

当他来到自己面前，穿着华美的服饰成为自己的伴侣而自己也可以名正言顺的睡他时，却能嗅到他身上带着几分大雨将至时的低沉，彼得看着哈利食欲欠佳的样子只得将他搂入怀中，感受到他的悲伤，却不知怎么，有些无能为力。

在哈利想要逃离时，彼得轻而易举就将他拉回手中，没有什么猎物可以在自己手中逃脱，尤其是当彼得认定了他之后，那块毛毯上，他的伴侣躲闪着双颊染上愤怒的晕红，彼得不知道该怎样做，只是轻声用他的语言喊出他的名字，让结合的仪式进行到最后一步，哈利奥斯本——将成为他要睡一辈子的人。

Tbc


End file.
